killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Jorhan Stahl
Jorhan Brimve Stahl is the main antagonist of ''Killzone 3'' and the Chairman/CEO of Stahl Arms. Stahl is voiced by Malcolm McDowell. Biography Jorhan Stahl is the son of Khage Stahl, the founder of Stahl Arms, the primary weapons manufacturer for the Helghast military. Khage, who worked as a pipeline engineer in the petrusite mines prior to founding Stahl Arms, saw firsthand how Visari and his associates profited from the suffering of the Helghan people while publicly blaming the Vektans for all their ills, and how Visari consolidated power amongst a chosen few selected solely based on their loyalty to him. As a result, he developed a strong contempt for Visari's hypocrisy while publicly serving as a major collaborator of the Autarch. Khage ultimately made a failed attempt to seize control of the Helghast State for himself which was thwarted by Admiral Orlock and other associates of Visari, and ended up dying in obscurity. Jorhan Stahl inherited his father's ambition, and his secret contempt for Visari and his chosen elites. Despite his secret ambitions, Stahl served as a strong collaborator of Visari, but not his cause. He was involved in the plot to detonate an ISA nuclear weapon over the Helghast capital of Pyrrhus to destroy the ISA forces in the city and ostensibly rally the Helghast people against the ISA. At various points in Killzone 3, he is seen in the Helghast senate having heated discussions with Admiral Orlock over who should be Emperor Visari's successor. Stahl sends his personal army to capture Sev and the remaining survivors of Battle Group Mandrake, who are successful in doing so. Stahl quickly loses them, however, as he broadcasts a message on an open channel, allowing ISA survivor Jammer and ISA Master Seargeant Rico Velasquez to pinpoint his location and rescue the captives. As Sev and his rescuers proceed to extract Captain Jason Narville, they discover a devastating new weapon built using the irraidiated substance Petrusite. Stahl plans to use this weapon to destroy Earth. Stahl then escapes to his cruiser when Narville is rescued, along with some ISA prisoners of war. While Stahl is uploading his war plans to his cruiser, he is contacted by Orlock and the Helghast Counsel. They express their anger towards Stahl for not only failing to kill the ISA prisoners, but also for humiliating himself in front of the entire nation. It is at that moment that they reveal that they have elected Orlock as the new Autarch, to Stahl's outrage, who orders him to turn over all his weapons to him. He threatens to name him an enemy of the state and immediately execute him if he fails to comply. Stahl reluctantly agrees. At the orbital elevator where Orlock has arranged to meet Stahl, Sev and the squad turn up with sixty ISA troops. Stahl orders Orlock to submit to him after surrounding him with his personal troops. When Orlock refuses, Stahl has his cruiser open fire on the Helghast Fleet, destroying most of their ships. Orlock is surprised when his ships' return fire splash harmlessly against Stahl's experimental energy shield. After a fight between them, Stahl kills Orlock and enters his cruiser, preparing to attack Earth. He was stabbed in the stomach by Orlock however, who, before he was killed, pleaded with Stahl to stop and look around him on the destruction he was causing on the Helghan Nation. However, Sev and the squad hijack two of Stahl's fighters, both outfitted with nuclear warheads, and engage Stahl's cruiser in combat. After an intense fight, Stahl's cruiser is destroyed, violently irradiating the majority of life on Helghan, with Stahl presumably killed in the resulting explosion. However, in a post-credits scene, two HAZMAT soldiers find an escape pod. When the occupant (who is not shown) steps out, the Helghast welcome him and address him as "sir". This may mean that Stahl had time to escape the cruiser before it was destroyed, or he survived the nuke somehow, though nothing is confirmed as of yet. Characteristics Jorhan Stahl is a slim, gaunt man, probably in his 40's or 50's, with white hair. He shares many common Helghast traits, such as warmongering and aggressive behavior. Stahl seems to favor the use of deception and advanced technology to achieve victory, and speaks contemptuously of the more traditional "brute force" approach espoused by the Helghast leadership. He seems to hold a great deal of contempt towards the regular Helghast military, regarding them as "predictable idiots". Although-well spoken and intelligent, Stahl frequently uses vulgar words, which stands in contrast to the much more formal manner of speech used by all other Helghast. Extremely ambitious, Stahl has his own agenda separate from that of the rest of the Helghast leadership, with his ultimate goal being nothing less than complete galactic domination, as revealed in his final speech to Autarch Orlock in which he expresses his plans to subjugate the Helghast senate, kill everyone on Earth, and rule over Helghan and the human colonies through fear of his planet-destroying weaponry. Trivia *Jorhan Stahl is the second Helghan civilian ever displayed in-game after the Helghast Miners (the miners' status as civilians is debatable as they were conscripted into fighting and it is not known if they were officially recognized as members of the Helghan military or just an improvised civilian militia; the unarmed miner who stops the Suljeva minetrain, however, states that "is not a soldier"). *He may have been friends, or acquaintances, with Colonel Mael Radec, based on the Killzone 3 intro. *Jorhan Stahl seems to have different ideas as he sends most of his advanced weapons to his private military rather than the regular armed forces but still retains his loyalty to Visari. *His ideals seem to be based on militarism more radical than even the normal Helghast ideology as he views the regular armed forces as "incompetent". *Jorhan Stahl had a cruiser built as a weapons platform for his new petrusite weapon in addition to augmenting the cruiser with petrusite-based energy shielding, technology which he apparently kept from the Helghan Military. *Stahl seems to be partially inspired by Joseph Goebbels, one of the leaders of Nazi Germany, as both shares the similar physical characteristic of being very slim. Stahl also appeared to be a trusted member of Visari's inner circle of advisors, much like Goebbels was to Hitler's inner circle. Finally, both share the same cunning and cruelty that allowed them to gain important positions in their respective political administrations without partaking in military service or in the tenser moments of their political parties seizing power (such as any coups), as opposed to many members of both the Helghan Empire and Nazi Party. * Stahl is the voice for the propaganda speakers and capture and hold areas in Killzone 3's multiplayer "Warzone" mode (which is another reference to Goebbels as he was the secretary of propaganda). *He smokes a cigarette in several cutscenes. *His name is a wordplay on Jo'seph '''Sta'lin's name, in addition to Stalin and Stahl both meaning steel. *Stahl is German for "steel" which suits him perfectly as he owns the weapons company Stahl Arms *Jorhan Stahl looks similar to Austria's Federal Chancellor '''Werner Feymann, especially side-face. *See that Jorhan Stahl is the Head of Stahl Arms, the first 3 letters of his surname start with Sta. Many of the weapons that are made from Stahl Arms start with Sta, like the Sta''52 Assault Rifle or the ''Sta-18 Pistol. *His face characteristics was modelled after actor Ian Holm. *Stahl appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale ''as a icon. * ''Killzone: Ascendancy, the novelization of Killzone 3, emphasizes that Stahl has a personal escape pod in his control room aboard his supercruiser, but does not explicitly state that he was able to use it to escape before his ship was hit by Sevchenko's nuke. Speech Killzone 3, speech in Stahl Arms Deep South Facility. *"Good day, my fellow Helghans. I am Jorhan Stahl. This is something of a rarity for me because speeches are not my forte, but honesty is. And I believe what I have to say today, you will find very refreshing. My father and Visari, both great leaders. They built this country from nothing, using sharp minds committed to our future. Together they build a nation. Visari gave us purpose and hope...My father's factories, they gave us the most powerful army the universe has ever known! But our army has failed us. They have allowed themselves to become fat, lazy, and careless! But that changes today! The time has come for some new fucking management. I know what this nation needs, and I will cut out this disease of compliance and subjucation. So to honor Visari, tommorow we launch the greatest military campaign in our history. And to celebrate that, I will give you justice. REVENGE! And the death, of his killers!" es:Jorhan Stahl pl:Jorhan Stahl Speeches made during multiplayer from propaganda speakers. * "Brothers, sisters, I envy you. To fight the enemy of our nation, to face the people who would deny us even our right to breath, is an honor we all aspire to. Our flag means nothing if not held aloft in the hands of the mighty, and it is you who now carries it!" * "If the leg goes lame, it must be removed. If the kidney fails, it must be cut out. The body does not live for the individual organs. Sometimes for the body to survive, parts of it must be lost. A good surgeon understands this, and I promise you this: Through YOUR sacrifice, Helghan WILL survive!" * "War is about action, and what we do in the coming days will prove to the ISA once and for all, that we will not be dictated to! Death is the only lesson that they will understand!" *"Brothers and sisters of Helghan. As of today, you are the hands that bludgeon. The teeth that bite and tear. You are the beating heart of this nation, the vital organ that keeps Helghan alive! With your blood, you nourish us all! My father once said that the greatest weapon Helghan possesses is it's people. I never truly understood what he meant until today, but seeing you stand here before me, ready to fulfill the promise of our forefathers-- I finally understand. My brothers and sisters, you ARE Helghan!” *“Change is inevitable. No one understands this better than the Helghast. We not only embrace change, we bent it to our will, mastered it, and now we must be ready to do it again! Our time has come at last!” *“We owe our fathers a debt, but we cannot allow the ghosts of their memories to stop us from doing what must be done. They did what they had to in order to survive, and so must we. To those who cling to the old ways, I say this: Do not mourn our fathers, for you shall meet them soon enough.” *“We stand at the dawn of a new era. At the very precipice of destiny. The ISA attack us, blind to the threat that even now rises behind them. A glorious sun that signals the beginning of a new day, and that will bath the ignorant in it's flames.” *“The ISA want to believe that we're evil! They've convinced themselves that we're sub-human, somehow undeserving of the basic liberties granted so freely to others. They do this to justify their invasion, but remember this: The man who seeks excuses for his action is doomed to fail.” *“Look up my brothers. Gaze upon the stars and what awaits us once we have dealt with the ISA. Helghan is and always will be our home. But the time has come to claim our birth right. To rise up and take back what was stolen from us!” *“We are Helghast. A name that strikes fear into the hearts of all who hear it. We are not the monsters that they claim, but to those who dare trespass on our planet, we will be more frightful than even their worst nightmares.” *“When our fathers first arrived on Helghan, they believed this place to be a curse. They were wrong, and in time they came to understand why. This planet, our home, has gifted us with everything we need to claim our rightful place in the galaxy. All that is required of us is to embrace it and the stars are ours to own.” *“Are you a true Helghan? The true Helghan knows only hardship. The true Helghan understands that the needs of the many come before the needs of the individual. At a time like this with the enemy at our gates, this nation has space alone for true Helghan. So I ask you again: Are you a true Helghan?” *“The Helghast are known throughout the galaxy as a non-compromising people. Our banner strikes fear into the hearts of all who lay eyes upon it, and as you walk under it, know that you are protected because the banner is held aloft by all Helghast.” *“The ISA stole Vekta from our fathers, and now they want to take Helghan from us? With smiles on their faces and knives hidden at their backs, they talk of peace, but their diplomacy is just another word for thievery. We will not trade words with them, your actions will make our intentions clear enough!” *“People speak of the cost of war as if it were a simple equation. Let us remind them that no life lost in the service of a nation is wasted. No blood spilled for a worthy cause should be mourned. In the end we pay what we must because we believe it necessary that we do so.” *“Our military leaders were negligent. They failed themselves and they failed the people of Helghan. We should thank them. Their gross misconduct almost cost us our home, but has given us a renewed sense of purpose and tempered in the fires of adversity, our will is forged anew.” *“The citizen speaks of opportunity, the bureaucrat speaks of authority, and the diplomat speaks of policy. The soldier does not speak, the soldier acts, and that is why it is the soldier who wins the war.” *“Many years ago my father was asked: “Are you not afraid?” His reply? “I know why I am here. Why should I be afraid?” Fear is born of uncertainty. We fear nothing because our purpose is clear and our path is certain. To be Helghast is to know your place in the universe, and from that certainty comes the strength to conquer all.” *“My fellow Helghast. I want to remind you that we are a free people. Free from uncertainty, free from doubt, free and secure in the absolute knowledge that we and we alone are capable of surviving the hardships of tomorrow. That the Helghast alone are fit to lead the universe and all it's citizens through the trials that lay ahead.” *“The Vektans speak of the individual. They preach of the rights of every man. Of one man. Who is this person and why is he more important than the rest? Why do the needs of the few come before the many? So I ask you this: How can this one man hope to stand against a unified Helghan nation?” *“Vekta and it's people are sick. Poisoned by uncertainty. They debate and they doubt, questioning themselves and others, always unwilling to see what is right before them. We will make them see, and as we hold their heads in our hands, they will stare into the face of tomorrow and they will finally understand.” *“The ISA are blind to the troubles of the world, and in their ignorance they find comfort. Hope and faith are the rallying cry of the lazy, the excuses of the weak, and yet in the path that lies before us, ALL is hard and filled with the dangers as yet unimagined. If the universe and it's citizens are to make it through, it requires a people with unwavering resolve. A people tempered in their very fires of hardship. It requires the Helghast.” *“Some have called this war unnecessary, but I ask you: Is it unnecessary to protect our children? Is it unnecessary to stand against evil? We do this not because we want to, but because we MUST. Because if we let them, the ISA will deny us every freedom, every liberty we have worked so hard to obtain." *"We Helghast have always been a resilient people. We toil while others complain. We persevere when others give up, and when evil stares us in the eyes: We stare right back. THAT is who we are. Our fathers fought and died for Helghan and we can do no less.” *“The ISA call us tyrants. But their coming here has done nothing but proved themselves to be agents of tyranny! Self appointed defenders of justice? For what right do they have to tell us how to live? What authority do they have over our very lives? We are a free people and we will command our lands and our families as we see fit.” *“We are evolutions favored children. Nurtured by our mother planet, we have grown strong and proud while the Vektans have become petty and weak. They are afraid of us and their fear has led them here. The ISA come into our home under the auspices of 'liberty and freedom', killing and pillaging in the name of their laws, and then dare lecture us on morality?! They will be held accountable for their crimes, this I swear to you!” *“The Vektans speak of freedom, but they have no idea what true freedom really is! They are imprisoned by their laws and customs and their so-called 'civility'. They are selfish people. They live frivolous, wasteful lives, possessing neither purpose nor direction! The ISA have no say here and yet they still think they are allowed to meddle in the affairs of a free and law abiding people. We are our own masters! The Helghast answers to no one! " *"The Vektans are a lost people. They meddle in the affairs of others instead of solving their own problems. Hardship and sorrow add focus and give ones existence meaning. We will help them find meaning.” *“With our hands we built this planet up from nothing. Our sweat and blood is as much a part of this world as the air we breath, and the ISA think they can take it away from us? They are either fools or madmen!" *"There is no understanding without weapons. There can be no dialogue without bloodshed. The ISA will be made to understand, and that knowledge will be paid for with their lives.” *“The Vektans speak of innocents, but in war there are no innocents. The Vektan public support their leaders. They elect them into power and they send their children to fight against us. They are ALL guilty, and as any civil nation will agree: The guilty must be punished!” *“As before, the Helghast stand alone. But we stand as one, united. As the combined forces of the Alliance rises against us, we will stamp them back down!” Gallery Original (2).jpg|Stahl Concept Art Jorhan Stahl 1212thCAQF2UAD.jpg Jorhan Stahl1710620-jorhan stahl.jpg Category:Helghast Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Killzone 3 Jorhan Stahl Category:Stahl Arms